User blog:MetalForTheWin/Malyan Therrar
Name: Malyan Therrar Race: Dunmer Powers: Ancestor's Wrath and 50% resistant to fire damage Gender: male Age: 331 (looks 33) Favorite Skills: Master in Conjuration, Enchanting, Alteration, Destruction, Illusion, Mysticism, Restoration, and One Handed Appearance: gray skin, red eyes, black mohawk, and a black beard Apparel: red and green robes enchanted with plus 150 magicka and 150% faster magicka regen Weapons: a Daedric Mace Spells: Firebolt, Fireball, Incinerate, Fire Storm, Harmony, Mayhem, Rally, Paralyze, Mass Paralysis, Telekinesis, Dragonhide, Recall, Far Silence, Legendary Dispel, Storm Thrall, Dead Thrall, Flame Thrall, Frost Thrall, Grand Healing, Circle of Protection, and Guardian Circle Bio: Malyan used to be the average traveling Dunmer, until one day he discovered a Black Book. He learned many things from Herma Mora, mostly spells and forbidden enchantments, such as spell absorption. Mora also taught Malyan how to fight well. Malyan shared this knowledge with his whole family. However, many of his fellow Dunmer began to fear him and attacked his family, killing everyone in his family, but him, his wife, and sister. He is very powerful and not to be trifled with. ___________________________________________________________________ Name: Tenaya Therrar (his sister) Race: Dunmer Powers: Ancestor's wrath and 50% resistant to fire Gender: female Age: 248 (looks 25) Favorite Skills: master in One Handed and Destruction and adept in Heavy Armor Appearance: red long hair and gray/blue skin Apparel: Ebony Mail with ebony gauntlets, boots, and a helmet Weapons: Ebony Mace Spells: Fire Storm, Firebolt, Fireball, and Flames Bio: she is Malyan's sister. She was trained in One Handed and Destruction up to the point where she was a master. However, she is adept in Heavy Armor. One day, Malyan came home with unusual loot from his adventures; several Black Books. With the knowledge from within, Malyan trained Tenaya and honed her skills to that of a master. When her family's house was attacked, she fought them back, but was quickly overwhelmed. Fortunately, Malyan saved her and teleported them to Skyrim by using Recall. She wanted to repay him by helping him with anything he wanted to do. She is currently following Malyan in Skyrim with his wife. _________________________________________________________________ Name: Milli Therrar Race: Dunmer Powers: Ancestor's Wrath Gender: female Favorite Skills: master in Sneak and Speech and expert in One Handed and Pickpocket Age: 231 (looks 23) Appearance: wavy red and black hair and completely smooth gray/blue skin. Overall, very attractive. Apparel: Barenziah's Crown, Fine Raiment enchanted with 70 Fortify Health, a diamond/gold necklace enchanted with 40% Fortify One Handed, and a diamond/gold ring enchanted with 40% faster Health Regen Weapons: 2 Daedric Daggers Spells: none Bio: she was only 213 years old when she married Malyan. He was always traveling... She decided to join the Thieves Guild in Skyrim to give her something to do. She was a very skilled thief and, eventually, put together Barenziah's Crown and kept it for herself. She was so skilled that she decided to steal a diamond/gold ring and a diamond/gold necklace, which she gave to Malyan to enchant. Afterwards, she became a Fence. She needed to stay at Malyan's family house to train when he found the Black Books. It was perfect. However, it came crashing down when they were attacked and they fled. She decided to Fence for the Thieves Guild to bring in money for their survival. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts